


Shell Shocked

by hardlyatree



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Turtlecest, Violence, bar au, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyatree/pseuds/hardlyatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a night at the bar could be the start of such a chain of events?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of food filled the small apartment, it wasn't the most impressive place to live, two bedrooms two bathrooms, but it was homey. One bedroom was filled with posters, and was an overall mess, the other was a cluttered space, with an order to all the chaos of papers and books that only the owner knew. The rest of the apartment stayed mostly clean other than a couple loose items neither had bothered to pick up. A small kitchen, currently in use and being made a mess of, had a small table that seated two, a third chair was present, just in case they had a visitor. Though visitors were rare. The living room had a medium black couch that could seat three and a matching love seat, a coffee table and a large TV. Being as one of them was a gamer he'd spent extra to have a nice TV. On the couch one of the two occupants lay back with a laptop open to a paper he was typing. Though by the pout on his olive green lips it was obviously causing him some level of aggravation. The smell of food however quickly pulled his critical eyes from the glowing screen towards the kitchen where he could hear the other occupant loudly singing some popular song that had been over played for weeks on the radio.  
“Mikey!” he called to the kitchen just loud enough to be heard over the singing and banging of pots and pans.  
“Yes~” Mikey peeked out from the kitchen, a smug smile on his faces as he looked at his friend, one arm slung over the back of the couch. He wore a purple button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, Mikey often teased his friend about the choice in clothing but it never seemed to bother him, and usually it ended up with Mikey feeling self conscious about his own clothing. His friend had quite the sharp tongue when he wanted to.  
“What are you making?” The smug smile didn't go unnoticed.  
“Oh, Lasagna.” Mikey practically purred, he was even more pleased with the hazed look that flashed over his friend. Mikey only made lasagna when he wanted something from his roommate, and he knew his friend was trying to figure out what he could possibly want. At the same time Mikey's lasagna was the olive turtle's favorite dish, and Mikey only made it once or twice a year. The timer went off in the kitchen “And it's done” He slipped back into the kitchen after seeing his roommate scramble to save his paper and push his laptop to the side. He walked into the kitchen as Mikey pulled the hot pan out of the stove. The olive green turtle sat at the table watching his friend with thoughtful eyes. Mikey wore a blue apron around his hips, it was covered in flour and red sauce, surprisingly the sea green turtle's neon pink shirt was untouched by the food. He opened his mouth to ask Mikey what he wanted but his words died in his throat as a plate filled with lasagna and home made garlic bread slid in front of him. Instantly he knew Mikey was going to ask something big, and he was going to be powerless to say no to his friend's demands of him. Mikey may only make Lasagna a couple times a year, but in all the years he'd known the sea green turtle he'd only had Mikey's garlic bread twice, and it was to die for.  
Humming Mikey stripped his apron off, tossing it on the back of the chair and sat down digging into his plate of food with a smile on his lips. The olive turtle hesitated at his first forkful, knowing that as soon as he started eating Mikey could get him to do almost anything, but at this point he didn't care. He took his first bite. It was absolutely perfect, the turtle let out a sigh at the taste and his sound of pleasure earned him a huge grin from Mikey.  
Halfway through the plate Mikey pipped up, “So Donnie~” He purred leaning a little closer to his friend stunning blue eyes on him. Don's eyes met those blue eyes and his heart melted.  
“What do you want Mikey?” he asked his friend giving a fake, exaggerated, sigh.  
“Just my bestest, best bro ever to spend the night hanging with me” Donnie knew the trick, he knew the open ended, seemingly innocent, request would lead to something he really didn't want to get involved with, but knowing the tricks didn't help him from falling into them.  
“I have absolutely no issue spending time with you Michelangelo,” The olive turtle took another bite of the food before him “as long as I get a decent amount of sleep tonight.” He quickly added and looked up to see that Mikey was practically vibrating in excitement.  
“Shell yea! This is going to be the best night ever” He jumped from the table, leaving his half finished dinner to clean the kitchen as quickly as he could. “Hurry up Donnie!” he told the confused turtle. “Eat to much and you'll end up sick, you know how you get when you drink dude” Drink? Don suddenly had a very good idea of what he'd just agreed to.  
“Mikey...” he started a tone of discomfort and warning in his voice.  
“Come on dude it'll be fun! You haven't been to a proper club in ages.” Mikey put the left overs in the fridge and started scrubbing the pan in the soapy water. Don felt his heart jump in his chest.  
“No.” he said firmly, and earned a loud wine from his roommate.  
“But broooo” Mikey whined, “you said you would.” he turned and Donnie saw possibly the best 'beaten puppy' face he'd ever seen his friend pull off.  
“I never said I would go to a bar with you.” the firm tone in his voice however seemed to waver slightly as he felt the effects of the large sad blue eyes that were trained in his direction.  
“But I'm going! If you don't go after you said you'd spend time with me you'll be breaking the bro code!” His voice was filled with desperation and tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. Goddammit, Donnie knew he was going to break. Knowing that Mikey could make himself cry at the drop of a hat didn't stop the tug at Don's heart as he saw the tears.  
“Fine.. Fine, but I'm not drinking.” There was no way Donnie wasn't going, not when Mikey had his heart set on something. Mikey made life impossible if he was denied something he desperately wanted. Besides, it had been awhile since he'd gone out, work and collage usually kept him occupied, but he'd taken the weekend off from work and other than a couple assignments Donnie usually didn't bother to go to most his classes if he needed to stay in late. Especially since he could probably teach the class better than most of his teachers. Donnie wasn't called a genius for nothing.  
“Sure dude.” Mikey's tone of voice told Don that he highly doubted his friend wasn't going to drink once they got there. “Finish up, take a shower and get dressed, I already know the perfect place to take you!” Mikey was rushing through the dishes with excitement. Mikey had a couple favorite clubs, he went out a lot to drink, party and bring home the occasional guy for the night. Usually they came thinking they'd get the small turtle to sleep with them, that was never the case. Mikey tended to cook something for them or have them play video games with him. Most of the guys he brought home left in a pissed off rage at his refusal to spread his legs for someone he just met. Mikey was a flirt but he wasn't a whore. Don knew the clubs his friend tended to enjoy, most of them were nice clubs, but only a few of them were within walking distance from their apartment. And seeing as Mikey was expecting Don to drink, he narrowed it down pretty quickly to which club he was being dragged to.  
Donnie had his finished plate taken from him and he was quickly shooed towards the shower and the bedrooms. Chuckling the olive green turtle closed the bathroom door behind him. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out can go bad rather quickly.
> 
> Chapter warning: alcohol and violence.  
> (Yay violence!)

Donnie groaned as his friend practically dragged him towards the large club. It wasn't much on the outside, simple and easy to miss. The sign that glowed in the night and the lights that shimmered through the glass were not as flamboyant as most clubs tended to be. It seemed surprisingly humble, other than the pounding bass that you could feel across the street.  
“The Shattered Shell?” Don's voice was amused and a tiny smile touched his lips, he'd heard his friend talk about the particular club pretty often. Currently it was his favorite. That was hard to do when it came to Mikey.  
“Its awesome Don, just wait till you see the inside!” The turtle's blue eyes were practically glowing with excitement. Donnie groaned, clubs would be perfectly enjoyable, if no one else was there. Donnie didn't much care for people, which was fine because people didn't much care for Donnie. “Chillax bro” Mikey laughed and simply continued dragging him towards the door, outside a rather large wolf stood, Don assumed he was checking IDs. Upon seeing the wolf Mikey waved furiously towing Donnie over to stand before the bouncer. “Jayson!” Mikey practically sang the name, he was a very likable person, and Donnie wasn't surprised he'd already quickly made friends with the bouncers.  
“Hey shorty” The wolf chuckled seeing the small turtle's enthusiastic behavior. “This you're roommate?” he gave a nod towards Donnie, who gave the wolf a half hearted smile. “You didn't tell me he was cute” Jayson teased leaning closer to the olive turtle who sputtered in surprise, a very faint blush darkening his cheeks. Donnie wasn't used to being hit on, and honestly he found himself at a loss for how to react. Mikey saved Don any farther awkwardness, elbowing his genius friend in the side beaming, a giggle escaping his lips at his friends uncomfortable expression.  
“He's engaged dude, he's just messing with you.” Don managed to relax, the wolf chuckled, and quickly waved the two in wishing them a good night. Once inside the music was nearly deafening, Donatello didn't mind the noise in the slightest, in fact he found the thudding almost comforting. Mikey instantly began to bob his head in time music. Now inside, Don admitted he was impressed just as his friend told him he would be. The inside was lit by red and blue lights. The dance floor was lit up and filled with people dancing to the muaic. A long bar was off to one side, lit up by plain lights. A couple bartenders spoke to groups of people sitting on the barstool, mixing drinks and laughing. Mikey's attention seemed focused on the bartender with red hair leaned partially over the counter laughing with a group of men, some human some not, she seemed to be enjoying the conversation. She was dressed in a blue and black outfit, a short skirt and a black corset, her top reminded Don of something a pirate woman would wear, a white loose long sleeve shirt with frills along the neck and the sleeves It purposefully made her bust look larger and her waist smaller. Something about the men who were obviously flirting with the bartender made the sea green turtle giggle. Mikey quickly made a beeline for the bar, pulling Don between moving bodies and tables. He let go of his friend once they reached the bar, and proceeded to practically throw himself on the counter top, draping his plastron on the granite.  
“Aaaaapril” Mikey whined loudly, the red head turned and laughed at the sight of the hyper turtle strewn across the bar, and turned to excuse herself from the men she was speaking with and make he way to Don and Mikey. Donnie climbed up onto the stool finding it rather comfortable, where he watched the scene play out with an amused smile. The red head smiled leaning on the counter beside the sea green turtle. She seemed rather calm about the situation, making Don calculate that this was something his friend did often. “I'm dyyying” he whined up at her and she rolled her eyes moving to pick up an iced mug from somewhere underneath the counter and filled it with one of the frothy beers they had on tap. She slid it in front of him, and clicked her red nails on the granite. Leaning on the counter she watched Mikey, who was playing dead. After he didn't move for a couple seconds she moved the iced mug closer until it pressed against the skin on his forearm. His blue eyes flashed open and he grinned at her, righting himself to pull the mug closer, and sit properly beside Donnie. “My friend needs one too! Get him something sweet though.” April turned and smiled at Donnie, who was trying his best not to glare at Mikey, he'd told his friend he wasn't going to drink.  
“How does a Sangria sound, sweetie?” She asked him already moving to make the drink, now that she mentioned it though, it sounded wonderful.  
“That would be nice, thank you.” he said politely before turning to kick Mikey under the bar. He flashed Don one of his best grins.  
“Bro, its not like we drove or anything, you know you'll enjoy it if you drink a little~” Donnie was about to say something particularly nasty when April turned with his drink in hand.  
“So,” she started watching Don take a couple drinks of his fruity beverage, “This must be Donatello, Mikey's told me a little about you.”  
“That's probably not a good thing” Donnie said with a small smile earning a tinkling giggle from the woman.  
“He hasn't said anything too bad I promise.” She winked at him. They shook hands “it's a pleasure to meet you.” she told him, before one of the men on the other side of the bar called out to her. “coming!” she replied and flashing the two turtle's a smile, she hurried to the other side of the bar. So far it didn't seem like the night would be as bad as Don had first though. 

After a couple drinks, Mikey finally got Don out on the dance floor. Donnie, as he always seemed to do when he danced, drew attention quickly. He practically dominated the dance floor, instead of the simple bobbing that most of the dancers participated in, Don actually danced, and he looked good doing it, he'd never admit how much he enjoyed dancing when he was sober. They'd been at the bar almost two hours, they sat back down, after a couple songs on the dance floor, to order new drinks and take a breather. Mikey was his cheerful self, as always chattering away about anything and everything, barely giving Donnie a chance to respond or add to the one sided conversation. He was going on about some new video game with a passion that made Donnie smile before suddenly going ridged, his eyes wide and focused on something just to the right of his roommate. The look of fear was enough to make Donnie's shoulders tense.  
“Look who it is” Growled a voice just behind Donnie. The olive turtle shifted to take in the large reptilian man, his eyes were focused on the sea green turtle. Donnie could smell the alcohol on his breath and hear the slur in his voice. He was unsteady on his feet, making it clear he'd been drinking more than he should have. “The fucking slut who didn't give out. I think I should repay you.” The threat in the voice made Don twitch. He remembered this man, remembered the night Mikey had brought him home, he'd left the two alone since Don had a couple thing he needed for a class. He regretted it later. The lizard had been furious when he'd found out that Mikey didn't just want a quick fuck, and had instead he'd been hoping to make a new friend. He'd lashed out with his clawed hands at the sea green turtle. Mikey still had gouges in his plastron from the attack that hadn't fully healed. If Don had been home the lizard would have seriously regretted his decision to hurt his roommate. Don's body relaxed instead of tightening against the threat. Mikey didn't notice, his entire focus on the lizard who's posture promised violence.  
“Pardon me.” Don said lightly, turning his cold calculating brown eyes on the creature. Yellow eyes flashed over to him and a sneer crept up on his face.  
“Fuck off pussy, go back to drinking your bitch drink” His voice a deep rumble. Don ignored him and continued.  
“The turtle to whom you've decided to threaten happens to be my friend, and if you persist in threatening him, I'll lay you out on the floor and humiliate you in front of the entire bar. “ Don's voice was even and steady, Mikey didn't tear his eyes away from the hulking shape. The olive turtle could see the man processioning what Donnie had said, and as soon as he did Don's lips upturned in a small smirk “do you understand me, you mindless salamander?” The lizard roared at the insult his eyes flashing in rage, his call drawing the attention of the people around them and he lashed out at Donnie.  
Donnie learned at a young age that he'd need to protect himself. He was a genius, jumping ahead three grades and became the center of ridicule when he was a child. As a result, he also became the favorite punching bag, being a genius however he carefully calculated and studied his antagonists. It didn't take him long before he started to gain an understanding of body language, where their weight would shift when they took a swing. The subtle tensing of their muscles, and almost instantly his mind began picking apart where they'd swing, how hard they were swinging, and what was the fastest method of making them stop swinging. Being how quickly his mind was able to take in, and analyze the fight it seemed as if everything simply slowed down. Even intoxicated, this was no acceptation. The first swing came at Donnie's head from the right, he sifted backwards carefully watching the man start to loose balance over the swing. Donnie was hoping the failed attempt at hitting him would make the Lizard, a marine iguana Don noted, simply give up on the fight and try to hold on to some pride he had. The confused look on his face as he missed the turtle, followed by the same bubbling rage as before, made Don quickly realize he needed to put an end to the fight before he or Mikey got seriously injured. Don slipped from his chair, making the iguana turn, his back to Mikey. Don hoped this would keep his attention on Donnie, and not his friend who was much to kind to fight back. Donnie however was not.  
The iguana grabbed for him, Don stepped forward to avoid the claws and used his forearms to shove the lizard's arms apart so he could reach up and slam his cupped hands around the iguana’s ears. Even though he couldn't see them he knew just where they'd be, it paid off to be a genius. Boxing the lizards ears made him crumple to the ground his eyes blinking tiredly as his vision swam and he lost consciousness. Relaxed, and filled with an adrenaline rush his friend's warning sounded loudly in his ears, “Don!!”  
The turtle twisted around quickly to be met with a second iguana smaller in size, a knife glimmered at his side. The shift of his weight, the step forward, Don didn't have enough time to get completely out of the way so he shifted to the left, and pulled back. Instead of the blade coming down to wedge between his plastron and his flesh as his attacker had intended, it came down across the front of his shoulder, the pain cut into Donnie's thoughts for a split second accompanied by a shout he quickly cut off. It didn't hurt as badly as it should have, Don suspected it was the adrenaline pulsing through him that dulled the pain. Don quickly wrapped his hand around the iguanas hand. Keeping him from attempting to stab the turtle again. It was also to keep the man close enough that Don could deliver a hard kick to the man's kidneys, when he leaned over with a groan, Don slammed his forehead hard between the lizard's eyes. He dropped just as quickly as his friend had, and Don let his hand slip from the blade, and it clattered to the floor, he looked over the fallen lizard. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon.  
Mikey was at his friend's side, the world coming back to normal speed making Don feel like everything was moving to fast. “Oh my god, Oh my god.” The sea turtle was panicking his eyes on the gaping gash on his friends shoulder, his breathing coming in short bursts, Don carefully sat back down on his stool, the pain was becoming a dull ache as the adrenaline started to wear off “Don you just got stabbed!” he was freaking out his eyes wide and filled with fear and dread.  
“Calm down Mikey, I didn't get stabbed and I'm not going to die.. grab me a rag or something will you?” He tried not to move much knowing that if he did it would cause him more discomfort. April was nowhere to be seen, one of her freshly cleaned rags was folded utopia the counter. Mikey quickly picked it up and handed it to his brother who wrapped it firmly around the wound, trying to slow the bleeding down without looking at his shoulder. He could already feel the warm trickle if blood cooling on his skin.  
“Out of the way!” Jayson, the bouncer that had been at the door was shoving past people gawking at the fallen iguanas, and a few other trying to crowd the turtles to see if Don was okay. “Move!” Jayson finally managed to get closer to the two turtles and heard the first iguana Don had dropped groan in pain as he started to regain consciousness. Mikey looked completely distraught. “Mikey, what the hell happened here?” He crossed his arms, trying to look as serious as he could, Don's back was turned to him as he tired to face the bar instead, his mind was swimming in pain.  
“He- I... Don. I was-” Mikey stuttered, panting. Finally he choking out “Donnie's hurt” His eyes were welled with tears and he looked to be in shock.  
“The jerk on the floor threatened Mikey. I tried to get him to back off and when he didn't I defended myself. His friend, however brought a knife to a fist fightn” Though he tried to keep the waver of pain from his voice, he was sure the wolf heard it.  
“knife?” Sudden worry crossed over his face and Don shifted carefully, he was losing way to much blood and he was starting to feel light headed.  
“Go on stop yer gawking” A new voice shouted moving people with light shoves and making his way towards the two turtles, Don couldn't see him his back still towards the crowd. The first iguana attempted to stand, but his balance was completely ruined from having his ears boxed and he just about tumbled back to the floor, Jayson helped him stand straight, avoiding more humiliation. “Get that cock sucker out of my fucking bar. I don't want him or his friend back in here. Ya here me Jay?” The new voice growled nearby. Mikey looked sickly, panicking over the blood, Don was afraid Mikey was going to faint.  
“Let me see it.” a hand lightly touched Donnie's shoulder and he turned to see two turtles side by side, one a forest green, the other a deep emerald green. The forest green one was speaking to Don while the other was moving the second iguana so he wouldn't get stepped on or tripped over. He wasn't to kind about his man handling either. Don carefully pulled the rag from his shoulder earning a hiss from the forest green turtle at the sight. “Ouch. Okay, let's take you upstairs to get that patched up.” April was hovering behind him, a look of stress on her face,she had been the one to fetch the two turtles. The calm turtle, looked over at Mikey, “You too, lets go.” He carefully offered Don a hand off the stool while the olive turtle kept pressure on his arm. Don refused to lean on the man for about half the trip to the gated off stairs, but the exhaustion and pain was making his knees weak and he ended up leaning against the new turtle lightly as they acceded the stairs Mikey was stuttering and trying to tell the forest green turtle what happened, his nerves were making it nearly impossible for him to give a straight answer. He didn't seem to mind, calmly letting Mikey talk until he was panting and calming down a little. The upstairs was a living space, and the stairs took them into the living room. A small bar was all that separated the living room from the kitchen it was very open and Don liked the design, it was well lived in, a punching bag in one corner of the room. Magazines and comic books on the coffee table in front of a huge tan couch. Don was taken over to a bar stool, and carefully helped into it, he leaned backwards on the counter, aware that his fingers were sticky with blood that had dribbled down his arm. He was probably leaving a trail of blood through their home, what a rude first impression.  
“I need you to sit beside him and make sure he stays awake.” The turtle told Mikey, walking away from the two, and disappearing behind a corner. Mikey sat down and put a shaky hand on Don's shoulder.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He was muttering, his voice breaking and it made Don's heart hurt. Mikey was sure to think this was his fault regardless of what had happened. Don was glad he'd been here tonight, if he hadn't who knows what the lizards had intended to do to the smaller turtle, and he would have let them.  
“You didn't hurt me Mikey,” Don mumbled his eyes closed for a second. He felt so tired. When he opened them he saw the turtle had returned with a handful of medical supplies, he put them down on the counter and carefully took Don's hand from the wound. The emerald turtle came stomping and shouting up the stairs.  
“Leo! We kicked the stupid fuckers out of the place. Jay won't be letting them in anytime soon. Gave one of them a parting gift ta remember me by.” He had a satisfied tone to his voice as he climbed the last stair taking in the bloodied sight of Don's arm. “Shoulda done more the punch the fucker in the face.” His voice was a growl as he stood behind Leo.  
“That bad?" Don joked badly, still refusing to look at what he could feel was a deep gouge. Leo hesitated looking over the wound, Don could see the shake in his hands, that he was probably not quiet sure how to dress something this serious. With a sigh Don moved as carefully as he could, trying not to jar the wound farther and with a tug he tore the sleeve from his shirt. The fabric pulling at the wound had him tensing up in pain. This hurt a lot worse than when he'd been in fights in high school. He eyed the bloodied sleeve that he'd torn off, damnit, that was his favorite shirt. “You need to clean it.” Don groaned leaning his head on Mikey's shoulder for support. “Stitch it and then bandage it, stop the blood first, its deep, but it should heal with relative ease.”  
“Donnie's a nurse” Mikey added numbly. Leo was already moving to clean up the immediate area around the wound as he was told. Don pressed a cloth against it, trying to keep pressure on it and helps with bleeding but He foundhis hands weren't working properly. Leo quickly noticed.  
“Raph, come put pressure on the wound, I need it to stop bleeding so I can clean it and sew it up.” Leo moved to clean his hands i the kitchen sink, last thing they needed was an infected gash. The Emerald turtle shifted to stand beside Donnie, taking the cloth from the quivering olive hands and pressing it against the wound much harder.  
“Shouldn't we take him to the hospital for this?” Mikey squeaked as Don winced against him.  
“Don't be silly Mikey, I can walk them through this and neither of us can afford a hospital trip.”  
Mikey nodded in understanding and fell silent. He watched in guilt as his friend quietly led Leo through the steps to patch his arm up. Mikey felt sick... He knew he hadn't hurt Don, but he couldn't help but take responsibly. Don was nearly asleep when Leo finished, his head lulling to the side and rested on Mikey's shoulder. The pain had taken all the genius' energy and he just wanted to sleep. He didn't need to voice his need, before he found himself cradled against someone's plastering. To tired to care who had him picked up bridal style, he rapidly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm so slow at writing these! I just want to skip everything and get to the good parts. This will be a lesson in patience. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that I've been playing with for some time.  
> Lots of angst and all the good stuff.  
> Mature audiences.  
> I own no turtles.


End file.
